The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0031’.
‘PEHY0031’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small, purple flowers, a very good branching and flat habit and a very good field performance.
‘PEHY0031’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2010 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘M0601’ with similar purple with vein flower color, but with bigger flower size, and a more upright to semi-trailing plant habit with less branching.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0031’ was variety ‘PEHY0004’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,432) a bicolor star pattern dark rose and light rose, with a comparable plant habit and more greyish-green colored leaves.
The resulting seeds were sown in January 2011. ‘PEHY0031’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2011 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0031’ was accomplished when stem tip vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2011 in a controlled environment in Angers, France.